inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Raimon
This article is about the main protagonist team of the original series' first season. For other uses, see the Raimon (disambiguation). ---- Raimon (雷門) is the protagonist soccer team of the first and second seasons of the Inazuma Eleven series. Uniform Their uniform is a light yellow t-shirt, with blue sleeves and a collar, fitted along with blue shorts. Their socks are white, and their cleats are dark green. The goalkeeper uniform is green, with orange long sleeves (the sleeves have two green stripes on them), fitted along with green shorts. On their jerseys, there is a tiny inscription which states the name of their team. The captain's band is orange. The second goalkeeper uniform is powder blue, with black sleeves (the sleeves have two blue stripes on them), fitted along with black shorts. Members Permanent Members *1/15. Endou Mamoru (GK/Libero/Captain) *2. Kazemaru Ichirouta (DF) *3. Kabeyama Heigorou '(DF) *4. 'Kageno Jin (DF) *5. Kurimatsu Teppei (DF) (Captain after Endou graduated) *6. Handa Shinichi (MF) *7. Shourinji Ayumu (MF) *8. Shishido Sakichi (MF) *9. Matsuno Kuusuke (FW) *10. Gouenji Shuuya (FW) *11. Someoka Ryuugo (FW) *10/12. Megane Kakeru (FW) *13. Domon Asuka '(DF) *14. 'Kidou Yuuto (MF/FW) *16. Ichinose Kazuya (MF) *21. Yamino Kageto (FW) *11. Utsunomiya Toramaru (FW) (After graduation of Endou) Inazuma Caravan (Season Two) *1/5. Tachimukai Yuuki (GK/MF) *4. Tsunami Jousuke (DF) *6. Kogure Yuuya (DF) *7. Urabe Rika (FW) *8.' Zaizen Touko' (DF) *9. Fubuki Shirou (DF/FW) *9. Fubuki Atsuya (FW) (In Fubuki Shirou's body) *11. Afuro Terumi (FW) Movie exclusive members *7. Tobitaka Seiya (DF) *9. Utsunomiya Toramaru (MF) *11.' Fubuki Shirou '(DF) *17. Fideo Ardena (FW) *18. Kiyama Hiroto (MF) *20. Endou Kanon (FW) Theme *Raimon Junior High School Theme Matches Raimon vs Teikoku The match started with Raimon making decisive passes to eachother, keeping possesion of the ball. Someoka went for a volley, but was easily caught by Genda. He then threw the ball to Kidou and said "Lets show them.. Teikoku's soccer..". Kidou passed to Jimon, who made a rapid shot at Endou, he scored resulting as 1-0 to Teikoku. The first half finished at 10-0 to Teikoku. In the second half Megane was the only one standing as everyone else was hit with the ball hurting them so much they where on the ground. Megane ran away and took off his shirt, leaving it infront of Gouenji who was watching. Gouenji then saw Endou getting hurt, and ended up putting on the shirt and playing for Raimon. Teikoku's members used Death Zone and Endou saved it for the first time using God Hand. Endou then aggressively threw the ball to the other end of the pitch, where Gouenji was running. Gouenji kicked the ball to the air, and used Fire Tornado which scored a goal. The match ended with a score of 20-1 to Teikoku, but they ended up forfeiting the match and Raimon ended up winning. Trivia *The inscriptions in the plate at front of Raimon Soccer Club says "Soccer Club". *In episode 32, Megane and Kabeyama tried making a snowman version of all the members in Raimon. *From all the players that joined Raimon, only Endou and Kabeyama played all matches. *In all the matches that they have played (except for the first Teikoku match, the Aliea matches and the graduation match) they use combination hissatsu to score the last goal or broke through the goalkeeper hissatsus. *All of the Raimon Eleven can be scouted in the GO game. They're known as the Legendary Eleven and can be scouted through a community master located in the old clubroom of their generation. *All managers in Raimon had 1 season on their names, Aki, Haruna's Haru and Natsumi's Natsu. Navigation